


Honey

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Hilda/Marianne, Collars, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, top ingrid, well at least until chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ingrid decides to take control in the bedroom for the first time
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to provide that Dorogrid strap content we all need

Ingrid was terrified. Not because she had any real reason, but every time Hilda and Dorothea met up, Ingrid was afraid of where their conversations would lead. They were both too gossipy for their own good, and Ingrid never understood how the two women could talk about other people and their drama for hours. And even worse, she was invited to this round of coffee with them and would inevitably become a topic of conversation, despite her girlfriend’s reassurances.

Hilda and Dorothea were already deep into their second cups while Ingrid cautiously drank her tea. They had already shared rumors of Ferdinand and Hubert’s hook up, and how they think Manuela should stop trying to date men and try women out instead. Ingrid wasn’t really listening, and instead tried to respond to some of her work emails while they gossiped.

“So how are you and Marianne doing?” Dorothea said with a smirk. Hilda had finally convinced Marianne to date her officially after years of being friends-who-are-basically-dating. Dorothea had told Ingrid in private that Hilda had actually finally won Marianne over by crying and admitting her true feelings, but also said that Hilda would kill her if she told anyone that story.

“Oh, you know Mari… she spends all her time at the animal shelter and not enough time doting on me!” Hilda said with an exaggerated pout.

“You’re dating a saint, Hilda. You knew what you were getting into.” Dorothea said with a laugh.

“I know! But sometimes I think she’s too nice!” Hilda took a sad sip of her frappuccino.

“What do you mean?”

“I have to encourage her to do everything! It took her three months to hold my hand! And don’t even get me started on kissing! Sometimes I feel like she doesn’t even like eating me out!”

Ingrid’s face went bright red. They were in public and Hilda was being _so_ loud. None of the people around them turned around, but Ingrid felt like there were a dozen eyes on them.

“You know that’s not true Hilda. She loves you! She just needs some more…reassurance. Marianne has always been a shy girl.” Dorothea said with an understanding tone.

“But don’t you ever wish your girlfriend would be more assertive?”

“I won’t say I haven’t thought of it.”

Ingrid almost spat out her tea.

“Me?!”

“You’re the only person Dorothea is dating, correct?”

Ingrid’s eyes flitted back and forth between the two women in a nervous daze. Dorothea lay a comforting hand on Ingrid’s knee.

“She’s just messing with you, Ingrid.”

“Oh… yes...of course… but that means you…”

“You understand me, Dorothea! Sometimes I just want her to take control and treat me for once! Just grab me by the wrists and take me!” Hilda scooped up the whipped cream from her drink with her straw, eating it dramatically.

“It would be nice…” Ingrid met Dorothea’s heated gaze and couldn’t help but wonder what images were going through her girlfriend’s head. She knew she wasn’t exactly the most…forward person. She had been completely satisfied by their love life so far, but Dorothea was more experienced than her and maybe Ingrid’s shy fumbling wasn’t enough for her.

“But my Ingrid is perfect as she is. And cute too~” Dorothea poked Ingrid’s cheek, trying to get rid of her frown.

Ingrid put on a small smile, trying to assure Dorothea.

They finished their coffee date soon after, and Dorothea got up to use the washroom before they all went on their way, leaving Ingrid alone with Hilda for a moment.

“You know, Ingrid~ If you ever need advice on spicing up the bedroom, you can always ask me!” Hilda said with a devilish smirk.

“I’m not sure I need—”

“I know you are super into being ‘chivalrous’ or whatever, but I’m sure Dorothea would _really _appreciate any advice I could give you.” Hilda said with a wink, Ingrid felt herself blush red.

“Maybe we could even go shopping together? Get Dorothea a surprise I’m sure she’ll love!”

“Don’t you have your own girlfriend to worry about?” Ingrid said grumpily.

“Sure, but messing around with other people’s relationships is so much more fun!”

Ingrid sighed, but felt her curiosity growing more and more as she thought about what she could do to make Dorothea happier.

* * *

Dorothea left on a short business trip a few days later, and Ingrid—against all her better judgement—texted Hilda. Two hours later, she was standing in the middle of an… adult… store with Hilda while the other girl described every toy and clothing item around them in great detail, and Ingrid greatly wished she didn’t exist. Thankfully, they finally left with what Hilda had promised would be perfect for Dorothea. Hilda and Dorothea had apparently spoken about their love lives many times before, and Ingrid felt weird that Dorothea had told Hilda things that she hadn’t even told Ingrid. But she would be lying if she said that her discussion with Hilda about Dorothea’s fantasies wasn’t educational. Even with her discomfort with this type of stuff, part of her was getting excited to see how Dorothea would react to her present. She loved her girlfriend with her whole heart, but felt like she had a harder time expressing it than Dorothea, who constantly showered her with affection. Ingrid was never great with words. Now, Ingrid would be able to show her how she felt.

* * *

“Baby~ I’m home~” Dorothea entered loudly into their apartment, and Ingrid rushed to finish up cleaning. She almost tripped over herself on the way to greet her girlfriend. Dorothea gave her a quick kiss as she took off her jacket.

“You look cute today. Is it a special occasion?” Dorothea asked with a sparkle in her eye.

Ingrid had dressed nicer than she usually did to increase her confidence and impress Dorothea.

It had apparently worked, and her girlfriend soon hung her arms loosely around Ingrid’s neck, pulling her into another kiss. Dorothea tasted like mint. The kiss was slow and passionate, and Ingrid couldn’t help but sigh into it. Her girlfriend was amazing, and she was so glad she was home.

Ingrid’s hands began exploring Dorothea’s body, feeling everything that she had missed these past few days. In return, Dorothea pulled their hips together before sneaking one of her hands under Ingrid’s button-down shirt. Ingrid shivered at the feeling of Dorothea’s hand on her abs and deepened their kiss in response. Dorothea moaned into her mouth, stoking the already burning fire in Ingrid. She could feel herself starting to get wet just from the kiss, and she knew she was definitely more desperate tonight than usual after all her planning.

But before Ingrid could continue kissing her girlfriend, Dorothea pulled back, separating their bodies with a teasing smile.

“We should have dinner first. I’m starving.” Dorothea winked at her, and Ingrid couldn’t help but see the double meaning behind her words.

Ingrid blushed and nodded as Dorothea led her into the kitchen.

As they ate the dinner that she had prepared earlier, Ingrid built up the courage to tell Dorothea about her plans for later.

“Dorothea…do you remember what we had discussed with Hilda the other day?”

Dorothea looked at her with a curious gaze as she licked the sauce off of her spoon.

“Hmm... when we were talking about Manuela dating women? Why, were you interested?” She teased.

“No! I mean no, not that. I meant when she was talking about wanting Marianne to be more assertive in the bedroom, and you agreed.”

“Ingrid…” Dorothea moved her hand to cover Ingrid’s, expecting her to be upset.

“I thought about it a lot, and… I might have asked Hilda for some tips. To show you how I feel.”

Dorothea was caught off-guard, but soon her shocked expression changed to a warm smile, and her thumb softly rubbed the back of Ingrid’s hand. Her eyes burned a path from Ingrid’s lips to the dip in her chest.

“Do you want to explain some of these ‘tips’ to me in the bedroom?” Ingrid nodded in response, a little more eager than usual. Dorothea laughed at her excitement.

Ingrid felt herself being led to their room, and Dorothea sat on the bed as Ingrid reached for the box of things she bought with Hilda. She put it on Dorothea’s lap and collapsed onto the bed next to her, feeling embarrassment growing in her stomach as her girlfriend opened the package.

“Oh my…” She held up a leather collar that Hilda had picked out, feeling the soft material with her hands.

Ingrid closed her eyes and coved them with her hands as she heard Dorothea rummage through the rest of the box.

“Ingrid…oh wow. This is awfully… large.”

Ingrid was ready to die right there, but Dorothea let out a pleased laugh.

“Did Hilda really choose these? She definitely has a certain taste. Not that I disapprove!”

Ingrid opened her eyes, and watched Dorothea inspect the strap-on she had bought with a curious expression.

“Actually… I chose that one.”

Dorothea’s eyes went wide, and Ingrid felt like she has actually surprised her girlfriend for the first time maybe ever.

“We don’t have to use them or anything… Hilda said she would gladly take them off our hands if we didn’t want them. Let’s just forget about it.”

Dorothea’s eyes turned dark, and Ingrid realized that she wasn’t going to get out of this one.

“But Ingrid… I want you.”

The way she said it sent a spike of heat down to Ingrid’s core.

“Let’s do everything.”

“Really?”

Dorothea nodded.

“Yes.”

Their lips met, and Ingrid could feel her excitement rising as Dorothea met her passion with every kiss. Ingrid sucked on Dorothea’s lower lip, earning a gasp from the older woman. In return, Dorothea moved on top of Ingrid, straddling her as she sat on the edge of the bed. Ingrid slipped her tongue into Dorothea’s mouth and the other woman met it with her own. Hands began to sneak under shirts, fingers trailed across skin. Ingrid could feel Dorothea grinding into her lap, and reluctantly pulled back. Dorothea’s eyes were half lidded, and her gaze was lustful as she stared into Ingrid’s eyes and continued to grind their hips together. Even as her thoughts were growing wild due to desire, Ingrid remembered that they weren’t going to do their usual routine. It was time for her to take control.

“Wait.” She put her hands onto Dorothea’s hips, stilling their movements more assertively than she would before.

Dorothea’s eyes lit up as Ingrid reached behind her on the bed where the leather collar was discarded during their kiss. Ingrid brushed her hands across the material once more before bringing it up to Dorothea’s neck. It complemented her beautiful skin just like Ingrid imagined.

“Turn around.”

As Dorothea turned in Ingrid’s lap, she remembered what she had told Hilda before about her fantasies and realized that she must have told Ingrid everything. Ingrid’s gentle fingers brushed Dorothea’s hair away from the back of her neck before she laid a light kiss on Dorothea’s neck. Soon after, Dorothea felt the leather collar slide against the front of her neck before being secured by the younger woman.

Dorothea turned back around and was met with Ingrid’s shameless gaze. Her heart skipped a beat.

“How do I look?” Her voice was shy, and Ingrid took a moment to answer, too busy being enamored with the look of the collar on Dorothea’s pale neck.

“So beautiful.”

Dorothea smiled before she was suddenly pushed back onto the bed by Ingrid, with the younger woman straddling her hips and trapping her arms above her head.

Ingrid leaned in to capture Dorothea’s lips in an impassioned kiss. The older woman was pliant and sensitive, and Ingrid could feel her own desire growing with every kiss. As they kissed, Ingrid’s hand explored Dorothea’s soft body and gradually stripped the woman down to only her dark red bra and underwear. Dorothea grinded herself against Ingrid’s knee, and Ingrid could feel the heat between her legs.

As she slowly removed her girlfriend’s panties, Ingrid leaned back to take in the view. Dorothea was open and ready for her, and the other woman’s eyes were hooded and lustful. Ingrid couldn’t believe how beautiful her girlfriend was.

“Ingrid, please touch me.”

Ingrid enjoyed the desperation in her voice. Dorothea already looked totally wrecked and Ingrid had barely even gotten started.

“Anything for you.”

Ingrid leaned forward, leaving a teasing kiss right below Dorothea’s navel before moving off the bed and stripping herself as slowly as she could, seeing Dorothea’s growing frustration as she laid open on their bed. Dorothea expected her to come back as soon as she stripped, but instead Ingrid reached to the other side of their bed to grab the strap-on that Dorothea had left there.

“I hope this is close enough to what you hoped.”

Dorothea leaned up on the bed, eye’s wide open as she watched Ingrid step into the leather harness and tighten it around her strong hips. The length protruding from Ingrid’s pelvis was firm and long, and Dorothea felt herself get even wetter as she watched Ingrid stroke it up and down as she applied the lube (another gift thanks to Hilda).

Ingrid was nervous herself, but she also felt incredibly turned on as she stroked herself. The base of the strap-on rubbed against her clit nicely and she shivered as she noticed Dorothea’s eyes glued on her hips. Ingrid might end up liking this more than she had ever imagined. Once she felt comfortable enough with her new addition, Ingrid walked back to the bed, enjoying Dorothea’s smirking face.

Ingrid wanted one more confirmation before they started, since they had never done this before. She gave a gentle kiss to Dorothea’s cheek and pulled back.

“Is this ok?”

Dorothea’s eyes were blazing, and Ingrid suddenly noticed that her girlfriend was already touching herself.

“Please fuck me.”

That was all the confirmation she needed. She pushed Dorothea back once more and settled between her legs as she began to kiss and bite at Dorothea’s neck. Ingrid could feel her length rubbing against Dorothea’s wetness as they grinded, and it made her feel even more impatient to be inside her. When they broke for air, Ingrid moved her mouth lower to Dorothea’s chest, sucking and licking her rosy peaks before drawing one of her hands through wet folds below. She softly rubbed Dorothea’s clit and felt the other woman tense up before relaxing into her movements. Ingrid brought her hand up to taste Dorothea as the other woman watched with an intense stare. She couldn’t wait any longer.

“Keep your eyes on me.”

As they stared into each other’s eyes, Ingrid grasped her length and slowly pushed into Dorothea, feeling the other woman stretch around her as she moaned.

“Goddess… you’re so tight.”

Dorothea only whined in response, adjusting to the feeling of Ingrid inside of her. Ingrid pulled her hips back before moving all the way inside of Dorothea, earning her a yelp. Ingrid always enjoyed the noises Dorothea made whenever they made love, and this time was no exception. Dorothea’s body began to relax as she got used to the feeling of the length, and even reached up to feel Ingrid’s chest, causing a red blush to spread across the younger woman’s body.

“You feel so good inside me.”

Ingrid felt a rush of pride and began thrusting her hips as she got use to the movement. The older woman wrapped her legs around Ingrid’s hips, trying to get her to go deeper, but Ingrid pulled back every time Dorothea tried to take control, frustrating the other woman.

“Not so fast, Dot. You said you wanted me to take control. And I am.” Ingrid couldn’t help but smile when she saw Dorothea pout, obviously mad at her past-self for saying that.

“That’s unfair. I changed my mind.”

Dorothea whined, but Ingrid shook her head and chuckled.

“No take backs. But I know you’ll like it though.” Ingrid punctuated her sentence with another sudden thrust, causing Dorothea to dig her nails into Ingrid’s shoulder with moan.

After a few more minutes of thrusts that pushed Dorothea closer and closer to the edge, Ingrid pulled out, causing Dorothea’s face to break out into confusion.

“What are you—!”

Ingrid grabbed Dorothea by the waist, forcing her up off the bed and pushing her towards one of the walls in their room. Her chest was pressed up against the cold wall while Ingrid’s breasts and length pressed into her back.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck you like this.”

Before Dorothea could even question, she felt Ingrid enter her from behind, thrusting deep into her core as she held her against the wall. Ingrid’s left hand stayed on Dorothea’s hips to steady them while her right hand played with one of her nipples. Dorothea could feel she was close as Ingrid thrusted the length inside her deep and slow.

“Touch… me… down there. Please.”

Ingrid finally moved her hand down across Dorothea’s stomach down to her clit, rubbing it in the way she knew would make Dorothea cum harder than any other touch.  
“Fuck… I’m gonna...”

Just as Dorothea tried to push herself down again, Ingrid grabbed her by the hips, stopping her movements.

“Please, Ingrid. Let me come.”

Dorothea was begging, but Ingrid knew she was loving every second of it.

“No. Not yet.”

Dorothea groaned in protest and tried to her bury the length deep inside of herself again, but Ingrid’s firm grasp on her hips held her in place again the wall. As she held the older woman still, Ingrid leaned forward, leaving bites against Dorothea’s neck. Dorothea mewled at every slight movement Ingrid took that shifted the length that was still halfway inside her. Dorothea’s breathing was harsh and Ingrid felt so turned on by her desperate need to come. But Dorothea said herself that she wanted Ingrid to be more assertive, and Ingrid only wanted to live out all of her girlfriend’s fantasies, especially now that she knew that she was enjoying her own role just as much. She began to suck on Dorothea’s neck, leaving a dark purple mark on her smooth skin. Dorothea could only gasp in pleasure.

After leaving a kiss on her freshly marked skin. Ingrid whispered into her ear.

“Tell me what you need, Dot.”

The trembling woman that was trapped between Ingrid’s taught body and the smooth wall let out a shaky breath. Even though Ingrid had completely stopped touching her and moving inside her, she still felt like she was feeling more intense pleasure than ever before.

“Please let me come.”

“Why should I?”

Dorothea let out another cute whine as Ingrid playfully nipped at her ear lobe, still holding her hips tightly.

“Because I need it.”

“Need what?”

Ingrid was greatly enjoying teasing Dorothea. The other girl had been teasing her for years, it was nice to finally get some pay back. But she knew she had to give in sooner or later.

Plus, she knew the sooner she let Dorothea come, the sooner she would be repaid, and her own body was aching for release. She could feel the wetness between her legs and dripping down her thighs.

“I need you to fuck me. Now, Ingrid.”

Ingrid left a final kiss on her neck as she finally released Dorothea’s hips, letting the older woman sink back down the shaft with a drawn-out moan. Trailing one of her hands up Dorothea’s trembling back, she hooked her index finger around the piece of leather around the woman’s neck, tugging it as Dorothea tried to fuck herself on Ingrid’s length. Dorothea groaned as she felt the leather tighten around her throat and the length push deep inside her again, starting a fast rhythm. She was so close, and Ingrid knew it was time to fulfil another fantasy Dorothea had told Hilda about.

“You’re so beautiful, Dot. Every night you were gone, I touched myself thinking about you. Just the thought of your eyes, your hands, your thighs—any part of you—drove me crazy. But my imagination will never be better than touching you.”

Ingrid hadn’t ever talked dirty in the bedroom before, due to insecurity and shyness, but the more she spoke, the more she realized how much she enjoyed it—and how much her girlfriend did too.

“Baby, I’m so close.”

“After you come, I need to taste you. I could eat you out for hours and it still wouldn’t be enough.”

“Ingrid…!”

The dirty talk, along with the strong thrusts, the pull of leather against her throat, and the feeling of Ingrid’s naked body behind her, was pushing her over the edge.

The younger woman leaned forward, breathing into Dorothea’s ear.

“Come for me, Dorothea.”

Dorothea felt her release blossom through her, starting from her core and radiating throughout her entire body. She let out a drawn-out moan as she trembled around the length. Her knees went weak, but Ingrid caught her before she could slide down the wall. Still inside of Dorothea, Ingrid sat down on the edge of the bed with her girlfriend in her lap. She wrapped her arms around Dorothea and placed her head on her shoulder as the older woman caught her breath.

“Wow… Ingrid… that was amazing.”

Ingrid nuzzled into Dorothea’s neck, happy that her girlfriend enjoyed herself so much.

“Was it everything you wanted?”

“Honestly, it was better in every way. My fantasies have nothing on the real you.” She leaned her head back onto Ingrid, laughing at her own embarrassment.

Ingrid couldn’t help but chuckle as she wrapped Dorothea into a tight back-hug, and Dorothea laid her own hands over Ingrid’s. _How can she make me fall in love even more every day?_

They sat like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other’s touch before Dorothea shifted in her lap, causing the strap-on to rub teasingly against Ingrid’s sensitive clit. She couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan, still waiting for her own delayed release. Dorothea must have heard her moan, because she shifted again, this time on purpose, causing an even louder moan to emanate from her girlfriend.

“Now it’s your turn.”

Dorothea’s eyes shone with the mischievousness that Ingrid loved so much about her, and she knew she was in for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Are you sure this is ok?” Ingrid asked as she leaned back, nervously looking down at the half-naked woman below her on the couch. She removed her hand from Dorothea’s jeans so fast it was like she had touched a hot stove. Dorothea let out a frustrated groan._

_“Ingrid, you don’t have to ask every three seconds! Just go with the flow.”_

_Dorothea’s words were meant to be reassuring, but they only made Ingrid feel even more anxious. She closed her eyes, taking a moment to think. She had never slept with anyone, let alone a woman, and had no idea if she was doing anything right. And this was Dorothea. She didn’t want to mess up with the woman she’s been crushing on since high school, way before Ingrid even really realized she was gay. Seventeen year-old Ingrid would be so disappointed with twenty-three year-old Ingrid right now for being so hesitant when her dream woman was moaning her name underneath her. But younger Ingrid would have never even guessed that they would randomly run into each other one day, five years since she last saw the other woman before Dorothea left to fulfill her Broadway dreams._

_Dorothea was even prettier now than she was in Ingrid’s memories, and despite her nervousness to see her first crush again after so long, they hit it off, eventually leading to coffee, movies, and ultimately, this moment. Specifically, making out on Dorothea’s couch after a couple glasses of wine and Dorothea’s teasing hands that eventually convinced Ingrid to make her move._

_Ingrid opened her eyes again when she felt Dorothea rubbing her hands up and down her arms in a comforting touch. _

_“I’m fine with whatever speed you want to go, Ingrid. Just being with you is enough for me, so we can stop now if you want.”_

_Ingrid took a moment to look at Dorothea again---really look at her. Her long brown hair was slightly mussed up, her blouse was open, showing her lacy black bra and soft curves, and her tight jeans were unzipped earlier when she led Ingrid’s hand into them before the younger woman pulled back. Ingrid knew she wanted Dorothea, even more now that she knew that Dorothea wanted her in return. _

_It was time to be brave for once and take a risk._

_Ingrid steeled her resolve before leaning back into Dorothea’s warm embrace, whispering into her ear._

_“No. Let’s go all the way.”_

Dorothea’s eyes shone with mischievousness as she stood up, groaning as Ingrid’s length pulled out of her. Ingrid already missed being inside her, but she did appreciate the view of Dorothea’s naked body as the other woman turned around and faced her on the bed. Dorothea leaned over her, her face hovering only inches away from Ingrid’s own. She placed her hands on the bed, just outside of Ingrid’s thighs. Close enough to tease but too far to touch.

“Do you know what I’m going to do now?

“You didn’t say anything about it earlier, so you know better than me.”

Dorothea chuckled at Ingrid’s response before moving one of her hands to Ingrid’s thigh, trailing a single finger up and down her naked skin. It was not nearly enough, and Ingrid almost growled at Dorothea’s teasing.

“I guess it will be a surprise for you.”

Dorothea wicked smile, and Ingrid realized that she relished in Ingrid’s unawareness. She could feel the atmosphere shift in the room as Dorothea pushed forward, forcing Ingrid to lean against the pillows. She pressed both of her hands down on Ingrid’s thighs, burning eyes shifting from Ingrid’s own gaze down to the toy still attached to her hips.

“Did you enjoy being inside me?”

Ingrid gulped.

“Y-yes…”

“How long have you wanted to take me from behind?”

“A long time…”

“We should do it more often.”

Dorothea kneeled between Ingrid’s parted legs, slowly stoking her hands closer and closer to Ingrid’s center. The leather harness around her hips felt almost uncomfortably tight as Dorothea teased her inner thighs, and she wished should could just take it off and feel Dorothea’s touch where she needed it the most. She fidgeted with the straps, but Dorothea pushed her hands away. Her girlfriend had other ideas.

“No. Leave it on.”

Dorothea’s fingers finally dipped between the two leather straps that wrapped around Ingrid’s inner thighs, fluttering over Ingrid’s dripping core.

“You seem excited~”

Dorothea teased, but Ingrid was barely listening, too focused on the light touches between her thighs. But they were gone faster than they appeared. Ingrid huffed out of frustration. She knew that she teased Dorothea for a while, but Dorothea asked for it! She never signed up for this torture.

“Can you… please stop teasing me...”

Dorothea’s smirk returned.

“Anything for you, my Ingrid.”

Ingrid could feel her heart beating dangerously fast as she watched Dorothea move between her legs. As Dorothea gathered her own hair in a loose twist before throwing it behind her shoulder, Ingrid’s fuzzy brain slowly realized what the other woman was planning.

“I hope you enjoy this, because I know I will.”

Dorothea lowered her mouth to Ingrid’s length, slowly licking up the shaft to the tip before sucking on the head. Even though Ingrid couldn’t feel it directly, a shock of pleasure rushed to her core as she watched Dorothea’s mouth envelop her. The older woman looked up and locked eyes with Ingrid before placing her fingers back onto Ingrid’s core. She started rubbing Ingrid’s clit with her fingers as she sucked and licked the strap-on. The combination of the visual and Dorothea’s touch was driving Ingrid to the edge faster than she had ever felt. Ingrid couldn’t hold back her moans as Dorothea pleasured her. Her hands awkwardly fumbled at her sides, trying to grab onto the bedsheets like an anchor. Dorothea soon noticed her movements and paused her ministrations to grab one of Ingrid’s hands and place it on the back of her own head.

Ingrid looked at Dorothea with surprise in her eyes, but Dorothea just nodded and slowly wrapped her lips back around Ingrid’s length, encouraging the younger woman to weave her hands into Dorothea’s hair and thrust into her mouth more forcefully.

Just as Ingrid began moving, Dorothea switched her approach, moving her fingers lower from Ingrid’s clit before swiftly entering her. Ingrid’s senses were completely overwhelmed as she watched Dorothea suck her and felt the woman inside her. They locked gazes as Dorothea’s tongue dipped out once again to taste herself on the younger woman’s length, and Ingrid couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Dot, I’m gonna…!”

As Ingrid fell over the edge, Dorothea continued her movements, helping her ride out her orgasm. Ingrid’s entire body felt like it was on fire, and she couldn’t register anything other than Dorothea. When she finally came back down, she gently patted Dorothea on the head, signalling to the woman to pull back.

Dorothea smirked as she licked her fingers clean, before helping Ingrid remove the harness and throw it over the side of the bed. She pulled the sheets over their cooling bodies and wrapped Ingrid into a warm cuddle.

“Was that good?”

Ingrid cracked her eyes and could only nod with a dopey smile on her face. Dorothea took that as confirmation that Ingrid loved it.

* * *

“So did you two have a nice weekend?” Hilda teased during their next coffee date.

“It’s always nice to be back with Ingrid.” Dorothea smiled and folded her fingers between Ingrid’s while the younger girl blushed. She knew where Hilda was leading this conversation.

“I’m sure...” Her eyes turned dangerous. “Did you do anything special? I’m sure a strapping gentlewoman like Ingrid treated you well when you got back from your work trip.” Dorothea’s eyes flashed, catching onto Hilda’s teasing but playing along.

“She _is _quite strapping… you should be jealous, Hilda.”

Ingrid wanted to melt into the ground. Hilda’s face broke out into a scary smile.

“I’m so proud of you Ingy~ Maybe you can teach Mari a thing or two for me!” Both Dorothea and Hilda broke out into laugher while Ingrid tried her best to bury her face in her sweater.


End file.
